everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora Mouse
Dora Mouse, full name Dora Louise Mouse, is a 2013 introduced character. Dora is the daughter of Dorian Mouse, the previous Dormouse from Lewis Carol's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ''She sides a Roybel, due to the fact that she doesn't want to align with the Royals since she supports the Rebels heavily and doesn't want to associated with the misconception that all Royals hate Rebels. Character Personality Most people, if you ask them to name characters from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, will probably start naming the obvious like Alice, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, the Queen of Hearts, yada yada. Most times, you won't have people naming of the dormouse, as unimportant as he is. Lets get one thing straight: Dora hates that. Got that? Good. Dora hates being overlooked in any sorta way. Teacher doesn't pick on her to answer a question when she ''cleary was the first hand up? Hates it. That dude at the sandwich shop that can't see her over the huge counter even though she's ringing that bell? Hates that especially. TBC * will fight u * dont mess with her friends * or her * looks like a cinnamon but could acturally kill you. * okay so she cant kill u but you get the point Appearance tba Interests and Hobbies Activism tba Collecting Things tba Track tba Powers and Abilities * Shape Shifting: Dora has the power to shift from her human for into her mouse form at will. However, it does drain a lot of energy so she only does it on rare occasions or before she goes to bed. Fairy Tale Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Main Article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Dora's father plays a fairly minor role in the story, you could probably remove him and nothing much would change, but a character non the less. How does Dora come into it? After completing his destiny, Dora's father, Dorian Mouse, went off and lived his life in Wonderland. During this time of doing nothing but minding his own buisness, he met Mariana (not to be confused with marinara) McDonald, who he later married and had four children with, Dora (the eldest), and triplets, April, May, and June. Parells * Dora is frequently ignored, Dormouse is normaly portrayed as a minor character * "The Tea party crew"??? Relationship Family Dorian Mouse (Father) tba Mariana "Mary" Mouse (Mother) tba April, May, and June Mouse (Sisters) tba Friends Madeline Hatter tba Taylor Grimm tba. Rowan Jo Redford tba Acquantinces Eleanora Grimm tba Romance Open~ Pets tba Enemies tba Roommate tba Outfits School Life Class-ic Schelduel TBA Dormroom tba Alternative Universes Genderbent AU tba Human AU Trivia * Dora's birthday is December 21st. * Dora is lactose intolerant and doesn't eat cheese. * She's bisexual. Quotes tba Notes * Her name isn't really complex. Dora Mouse. Dormouse. I put a space and an A, it's not that hard. ** Her middle name, Louise, is a reference to the pen name of the author of the book, Lewis Carol. * The fact that she has three sisters is a reference to the story the Dormouse tells about three sisters. * Her birthday, Decemeber 21st is the shortest day of the here. Get it? Gallery Add photos! Category:Animal parent Category:Wonderlandian Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:GrimmsDePytheLover Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Mice